


Flowers, Siken and Tolkien

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of past Stephen/Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Shy Jared Padalecki, Smitten Jensen Ackles, mentions of past cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jensen Ackles has always been a love them and leaves them kind of alpha until he met library clerk the sweet and shy Jared and Jensen knew Jared was different and began doing something he never did before he began courting Jared.





	Flowers, Siken and Tolkien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/gifts).



> This was written for the SPN J2 Secret Santa and for storyspinner70.  
> I loved your prompt super shy Jared and wooing Jensen. I added the alpha/omega when I saw you liked them as well.  
> I'm so sorry this is late health issues made it hard for me to write in December.

Jensen Ackles was the alpha of all alphas he was the kind of alpha that omegas and betas wanted to own and claim them. Jensen couldn’t go a day without having some omega and/or betas coming onto him releasing their scent and letting him know that they were ready and aching for him.

And sure at first Jensen was very interested and took them up on their offers he had just popped his knot and having willing omegas and betas fall to their knees and willing suck him off and then bend over for him to take them anywhere that he wanted sure yeah he was up for that.

The issue he had problems was they expected him to mate with them, to knot them and claiming them as his and Jensen were nowhere ready to settle down and find a mate he had only been in high school and he had more important things to worry about than finding a mate. He didn’t care about that angry and rage-filled betas and omegas that he kicked out of his bed or told them to get out. He had his fun and he knows from the way they begged and pleaded for more than they had a fun time.

“I never promised you anything.” Jensen lost count how many times he had said that to a crying or ranting one-night stand who had wanted him to make them their mate.

Everything changed when Jensen laid eyes on Jared Padalecki.

Jared was nothing like Jensen’s past conquest no when Jensen looked at Jared he saw himself spending the rest of his life with him. This was the man he saw as his omega, his mate. It was completely by chance that he met the omega that would forever change his life.

Jensen scowled at the booklist in his hand as he headed towards the library in high hopes that they had some copies and they hadn't all been checked out the last thing he wanted to do was to have to pay for books that he probably wouldn't read again after he finished this course.

The smell of raspberry and vanilla reached Jensen's senses and while he never cared for the scent before something about this made him want to lick and devour whosever scent that belonged to forgetting all about the books he needed Jensen followed the scent to its owner.  

 _'Perfection,'_ That was the only word that could describe the omega working the checkout desk, he was taller than most omega's something Jensen liked he was already picturing his hands on those hips as he fucked that perfect ass he could be tender and rough leaving his marks on that flawless skin as he made sure everyone knew that he belonged to Jensen.

 _'Okay, Jensen you can do this.'_ After all, this wasn't the first time Jensen flirted with someone he was the master flirter and he knew that he could charm that omega into his bed in no time.

"Hello gorgeous, you must be new here otherwise I am sure I would remember a picture of utter beauty."

Since he was a young boy Jared had always been shy and scrawny which made him the perfect targets for bullies and even though he was no longer scrawny he never lost his shyness and he never knew what to do when an alpha hit on him especially not such a handsome godlike one standing before him. His eyes darted around to see if the alpha was talking to someone other than him but he knew he was the only one at the checkout desk.

"I'm sorry?"

Jensen was refused to admit that he was swooning over the soft voice of the omega before him or the faint blush that appeared on the omega's cheeks. _'I wonder how far that blush goes and how soon can I find out._ ' "There is nothing to be sorry about. I'm Jensen Ackles and can I get your name or should I just keep calling you gorgeous?"

Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest he found himself taking a deep breath in hopes to calm himself down only to breathe in the scent of the alpha and it felt like he was in the middle of a forest. "I'm Jared Padalecki." Jared shyly offered his name.

"Jared a perfect name for a perfect omega." Jensen flashed Jared his most charming smile. “I’m Jensen Ackles and it is my absolute pleasure to met you, Jared.”

It seemed to do the job as Jared's cheeks darkened even further and lifted a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. Jensen wondered if it was a silkily to the touch as it looked and he couldn't wait to run his fingers through those locks to find out.

"Now Jared I was wondering if you could help me I need to find a few books for class and I have no clue where to find that." Jensen gave Jared a pleading look and yes it was a lie but why would he want to browse the shelves by himself when he could have such a pretty omega to look at instead.

"Of course. That is what I am here for." Jared flashed a small smile showing off his dimples he wasn’t all that comfortable around alphas but something about Jensen was different he felt safe around him.

“Then please lead on.” Jensen playfully vowed.

Giggling Jared moved out from behind the counter, “Please follow me.”

Now Jensen tried to be a gentleman wanting to impress Jared with his manners but his traitorous eyes couldn't help but fall onto Jared’s perfect ass watching it and picturing what it would be like to pull down those tight jeans, press him up against one of the bookshelves and eat out of Jared until he was a begging and pleading mess then knotting him right there in the library.

Shaking his head Jensen refused to let his lust get the better of him as much as he wanted a taste of Jared he wanted to get to know him first maybe even prove himself to not only Jared but himself and all those who believe that he could never settle down.

Jensen lost count of how much time passed as he followed Jared around the library doing his best to drag out his time with Jared.

Jared knew what Jensen was doing suddenly remembering random books he needed, he could have called him out on it but he found it sweet. "Is there anything else I can help you with Jensen?"

Jensen loved the way Jared said his name and he it had him picturing how Jared would say that while full with his knot. As much as Jensen would love to lie and say there was more than he needed but his arms were getting heavy, "No, I think I have everything I need but if I need anything I will be sure to be back." Jensen knew he would be back tomorrow he was already making a list of books that he might need he didn't see a problem in getting ahead on some reading.

Reaching the checkout counter Jared found himself taking his sweet time in checking out Jensen's books shyly he glanced from beneath his bangs and he felt his cheeks heating up once he discovered that Jensen was watching him as much as he was watching him and the smile Jensen threw Jared made him feel all warm inside.

Sadly as slow as Jared worked he eventually reached the end of Jensen's stack of books with a heavy sigh Jared sent Jensen a small smile wishing that he could keep the alpha for a little longer, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Jared," as he reached for the books Jensen made sure that his fingers stroked Jared's. "I will make sure to visit you again," Jensen promised with a wink.

 _'He is nothing like Stephen.'_ That thought stunned Jared this wasn't the first time that someone had tried this on him it was how he had first met his ex the perfect alpha who was far from perfect and proved that when he cheated on Jared with the omega his family had arranged for him to mate with. Shaking his head Jared did his best to banish any thoughts of Stephen and his perfect omega mate Grant but he couldn't banish Stephen's final words to him,

_"You're just too shy and reserved Jared, I need someone more thrilling."_

Chewing his lower lip Jared feared that Stephen was right after all what did he have to offer an alpha such like Jensen Ackles?

"Face it, Jared, you will never catch the eye of someone like Jensen Ackles but it was nice to be flirted with." At least Jared will have his dreams.

 

* * *

 

“I need your help.” Jensen declared as he marched into the apartment he shared with his best friends and gently placed his books down the last thing he wanted to do was damage them and make Jared mad at him.

Crossing his arms over his chest Chris leaned back in his chair and studied his friend. “And what kind of help do you need from me?” He knew something was up with his friend when he didn't toss his books not caring where he landed.

“I need to know how to woo someone.”

Chris could only blink at his friend of all the questions he expected to hear Jensen ask him this was not one of them. “Wait someone caught the eye of Jensen Ackles? Does this mystery person have a name?"

Jensen will forever deny and claim that Chris is a liar when he claims he said dreamily, "Jared Padalecki."

Chris knew that name it took a minute before it hit him where he had heard it before, "Boy you sure know how to pick them," at Jensen's confused look Chris face morphed into a mischievous smirk, "Jared Padalecki is the nephew of Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

Jensen blanched everyone knew that Professor Jeffrey Dean Morgan was furiously protective over his young nephew he had gone alpha on another alpha who called his nephew a hot piece of ass that he would love to knot. Jeffrey had broken his jaw for that comment.

"I can see why Morgan is so protective over Jared. A broken jaw wasn't enough for that bastard." Now that he has met Jared Jensen can understand why Jeff punched that alpha Jensen felt murderous rage fill him as he fought down the urge to seek that alpha out and give him a lesson as to why he should respect omegas.

"Killing someone really won't impress this Jared of yours." Chris pointed out.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," Jensen denied even though it was pointless there were few people who knew him better than Chris as such his friend raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at him.

"Hell flowers try them. But I will see what else I can dig up about what your boy likes but Jensen if you are just planning on sleeping with him and then dumping him I ain't going to help you." Chris warned.

Jensen wondered why Chris was so protective over Jared the other alpha hadn't even met the man which Jensen was a little grateful for, he didn't want to compete against his best friend. "I would never use Jared like that. I think he is my mate."

Chris studied his best friend and he could tell that Jensen was serious about Jared. "Alright well, you better get looking up what kind of flowers to get your boy."

 

* * *

 

Jared blinked at the bouquet of light red and dark red carnations that awaited him at the library counter his name written in bold letters.

"Well, what do they say?" Sandy McCoy one of Jared's best friends asked jabbing Jared in the ribs.

Flushing lightly Jared pulled out the card and began reading.

_Jared,_

_May these flowers bloom in the light of your smile._

_\- Jensen Ackles._

"Oh, that is so sweet." Sandy cooed then it hit her who they were from. "The Jensen Ackles, king of loving them and leave them is courting you?" She was excited and worried about her friend she didn't want him to be used.

"I'm sure it was nothing like that. I think he was just thanking me for helping him with his books." Jared denied.

Sandy shook her head, "Well I have never got that kind of thank you from someone I helped with their books." The beta pointed out.

Jared felt a twinge of hope blooming in his chest as he brought the flowers to his face and breathed their scent in.

 

* * *

 

"Your boy has a real sweet tooth he loves gummy bears almost as much as you do. He's also a big fan of Richard Siken and Tolkien." Chris informed his friend.

Jensen could work with that.

 

* * *

 

Day by day Jared received gift after gift of flowers and slowly Jared found himself falling more and more for Jensen.

But today was different instead of the flowers waiting for him Jensen stood at the desk holding the bouquet in his hands and looking very nervous.

"These are for you." Jensen handed them to Jared he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Jared took the gifts from him smiling as he saw the bag of gummy bears as well.

_“You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you’ve done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you’re tired. You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him, and you’re trying to choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you didn’t even have a name for.”  
― Richard Siken_

Jared clutched the bag of gummy bears, one of the best brands out there to his chest and the bouquet of sunflowers and roses as he read the last line of the note,

_I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone. - Arwen_

Jared didn't know how to breathe as his eyes shot to Jensen's. "Do you mean this?"

Reaching out Jensen's took Jared's hands in his. "I do Jared with all my heart. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Jensen asked.

"Yes, I would love to."

 

* * *

 

Jeffrey had been Jared's legal guardian since his parents disowned him for being an omega while times were changing and more and more people were coming to see that omega aren't something to look down but be cherished Jared's family were among the select few who saw having an omega was a disgrace.

Luckily Jared's Uncle Jeffrey didn't have the same views as the rest of his family did and he was more than happy to take in the scared young boy. _"Don't you worry I will protect you no one will ever hurt you again."_ Jeff had vowed to the terrified five-year-old boy and he did his best to keep that vow he only failed once letting Stephen in which hurt his boy but never again.

Jeff had heard about Jensen Ackles' the alpha on campus that could and did have any omega or beta that showed interest in him in his bed. "There is no way that I am letting Jared become another notch on your bedpost." Jeff snarled as he faced off against the other alpha who had come to pick Jared up for a date of all things.

Jensen was not surprised that Jeff had greeted him at the door, after all, it was the talk of the campus that alpha Jensen was courting an omega. "Jared is more than a bedpost. He is someone truly special. I will treat him the way he deserves to be treated, I will treasure, worship and love him." Jensen vowed.

Jeff studied the man before him and he could see that he was truthful he couldn't deny that Jared had been so much happier since Jensen had started giving him flowers and his little notes each day. "Hurt him and there won't be a place you can hide from me," Jeff warned.

"UNCLE JEFF!" Jared knew that he shouldn't have let his uncle answer the door but he had wanted to talk to Jensen he should have known that his uncle would be threatening Jensen.

"It's okay Jared. I understand why your uncle is worried about you." Jensen reassured Jared as the omega reached them.

"Sorry kid but I needed to make sure he was worthy of you," Jeff explained.

Rolling his eyes Jared muttered, "stubborn alphas," under his breath as he surprised everyone as he took Jensen's hand in his and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we?" Jared didn't wait for a response as he began dragging Jensen out the door.

While Jensen found Jared shyness utterly adorable this new aggressive side was just as damn hot.

"Wow." Jared breathed out as Jensen lead him towards a black 1967 Chevy Impala, "She's beautiful."

Jensen's beamed it wasn't often that someone commented on his baby and, "Isn't she? Shall we?" Jensen offered Jared his hand.

Smiling shyly Jared took it and allowed Jensen to help him into the car.

* * *

 

The date was nothing like Jared imaged it would be not that Jared had much experience with dating Stephen didn't take him out unless it was somewhere that he could show Jared off, he came from old money and he was expected to take over his family company when the time came. Jared had come to see that he was nothing but arm candy for Stephen.

"You're looking at me do I have something on my face?" Jared asked once he realized that Jensen's attention was on him and not the menu in his hands.

"No, you're perfect." Jensen told Jared, "I was just wondering why you said yes to going out with me."

“You bought me flowers no one has ever done that for me.” Jared admitted in a soft voice as he reached out and put his hand on Jensen's, "And I really like you, Jensen a lot."

“Well, you deserve to be wooed.” Jensen knew he would owe Chris a huge thank you. "And I really like you as well," Jensen admitted as he linked his fingers with Jared's.

"I will have to admit that I owe a lot of help to my best friend Chris he was the one who found out your likes." Jensen didn't know why but he found he had to come clean to Jared.

"Oh, that must be the alpha my best friend Chad is dating."

"Son of a bitch," Jensen muttered under his breath but as Jared looked at him with that smile he didn't care that Chris kept something like that from him all that mattered was Jared across from him, on a date with him.

 

* * *

 

All too soon for Jensen and Jared's taste, the date had come to an end and they were standing on the steps of Jared's house Jensen had no doubt that Jeff was watching them making sure he tried nothing with his beloved nephew.

"I had a lot of fun Jensen, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," Jared admitted.

"I feel the same. Would you like to go out with me again tomorrow?" Jensen found himself nervous like he did when asking Jared out.

The smile that lit up Jared's face outshone the moon in all of its glory at least it did in Jensen's opinion, "I would love to."

"Wonderful I'll pick you up at say eleven?"

"Make it ten, if that's not too early for you?" Jared suggested he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jensen.

"Ten is perfect." Jensen didn't want to say goodbye. "May I kiss you?"

A pleased look appeared in Jared's eyes, "I would love that very much."

Cupping Jared's face between his hands Jensen's pressed his lips against Jared's and the moment they touched he knew that no other kiss would ever be as perfect as the one he shared with Jared at that moment and could only be beaten by the ones that would be shared by him and Jared in the time to come.


End file.
